A variety of methods have been used in the past to mark the playing surface of sporting events. Different sports require different line markings, team logos, symbols or emblems, and advertising. Such line markings can include, but are not limited to, end zone lines, goal lines, yardage marker lines, boundary lines, creases, midfield lines, base lines, service lines, free throw lines, and circles.
For surfaces such as ice, concrete, or wood, a variety of marking methods have been employed in the prior art. For example, it is known that markings may be painted on the surface and a thin clear coating, such as polyurethane or ice depending on the underlying substrate, then applied to cover and protect the markings. In this type of marking system, the markings are permanent and not easily altered. As a result, such markings cannot be easily hidden or altered to accommodate different sports or activities.
On natural grass and synthetic turf surfaces, it is known that line markings can be indicated by applying a colored substance along the pile of the turf. It is known that such colored substance may be white wash, paint, or lime. Alternatively, it is also known that the line markings may be indicated by filling the turf or pile filaments along the desired lines with particulate material such as chalk, brick dust or sawdust. While a number of these methods are not necessarily permanent, they have the disadvantage of becoming blurred and less distinct with use of the playing field and, as a result, often need to be repeatedly reapplied. In addition, such markings are not easy to remove to accommodate the markings of different sports or activities.
With artificial turf it is also known in the prior art to mark the lines by giving the pile filaments along the desired lines a color which is different from the pile filaments of the adjacent turf material. Thus, the marking lines are made of filaments of a different color from the adjacent material but are otherwise similar to the adjacent material. However, such systems have the disadvantage of being difficult to adjust to accommodate the markings of different sports or activities.
With artificial turf it is also known to separately manufacture strips of material which may be inserted in corresponding gaps cut in the turf field to indicate the line markings. Such line marking strips may be attached by adhesive or loop and hook attachments. However, such systems can often result in a decrease in the durability of the lines and an increase in the labor involved in arranging the strips to accommodate the markings of different sports.
It is also known that a playing field may be marked to simultaneously indicate the lines for more than one sport or activity. However, such dual markings can become confusing to players and officials and can not accommodate the need for showing alternate team logos depending on the team playing or sport being played on the field.
Hence, it would be useful to provide an improved marked surface that may be easily adapted to selectively show on the same playing surface markings for a variety of different sports, teams and advertisements depending on the sport and teams using the particular playing surface.